1. Field
The following description generally relates to system security technology, and more particularly to a technology for providing security services using virtualization.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of digital technology, security sensitive services, such as Internet financial services, mobile payment services, or remote diagnosis services, may be provided anywhere at any time via PCs or smart devices. As services that may be provided through PCs or smart devices are increased, and more and more important personal information are stored in these devices, relevant security technologies are also being developed rapidly. In such security services, important data, such as passwords and card information, is input through an application that is executed in a general operating system (OS), and important information is encrypted for transmission and reception.
In such environment, the general OS or other applications that are executed in the general OS may have easy access to security data that has been stored, and may easily obtain security data that has been input by a user. Accordingly, in the case where a user terminal is hacked into or is infected with a malicious code, information associated with encryption and secure data input by a user may be easily leaked to the outside. In order to solve this problem, security technology that stores secure data in a separate secure area has been developed, but a secure application, which processes secure data or a user's input and output, is still executed in the general OS, such that security vulnerabilities may not be addressed. Korean Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-2013-0109560 discloses a technology for resolving such security vulnerabilities, but leakage from the general OS may not be resolved.